The Case of Frostbite Forest
by animationiscool
Summary: Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker try to find an abominable snowman from one of their earlier cases.
1. The Case of Frostbite Forest

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**The Case of Frostbite Forest  
**

In the middle of a raging snowstorm, Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker are driving in Mumbly's beat-up patrol vehicle.

Chief Shnooker: Knowing you, you probably found this car in a scrap heap.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: You're probably wondering what our next case is.

Mumbly: Yeah.

Shnooker: According to this report, it says that a monster is terrorizing people at a remote location.

Mumbly: *mumbles* It sounds like one of my earlier cases.

Shnooker: You mean the one about an abominable snowman?

Mumbly: *mumbles* That's the one.

Shnooker: I guess the writer is reusing plots or something...

Mumbly: Yup.

Suddenly, the car slides across the icy road and is out of control. It swerves off the main path and ends up in the woods.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You're right. That wasn't in the script!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Where are we?

Shnooker: According to this map, we're in Frostbite Forest.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: No, we're not in Camp Frostbite.


	2. So Close Yeti So Far

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**So Close Yeti So Far **

The police detectives' next case is to find an abominable snowman that was terrorizing people during snowstorms. However, Mumbly's car slid on the ice and they are now in Frostbite Forest.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Chief Shnooker: A "Winter Wonderland"? Yeah, right.

The detectives manage to drive through the frigid mist and across an ice covered bridge.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You're right, Mumbly. So far this mission has been pretty easy. All we saw was a bridge and an abominable snowman.

He immediately stops the car.

Shnooker: Wait, what?

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker: You're trying to pull another prank on me again, aren't you?

Mumbly: Yup.

* * *

They continue to search for the elusive snow creature. They get out of their car.

Shnooker: I've been thinking about something. We might be able to get a day off.

Mumbly: Really?

Shnooker: Yeah. With all of this snow around, this would technically count as a snow day.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: I know, that's great, right? All we have to do is go back to the city and call the police department.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Easier said than done.

Shnooker: You're just being paranoid again. Getting through this snowstorm will be easy.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: The yeti? Nah, I'm not worried about him.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: That's right! Even if he's right behind me- he's right behind me!

He slips and falls on the ice.

Mumbly: *laughs*

He slowly gets up.

Shnooker: All right, wise guy, let's go.

* * *

They get into the car and attempt to drive back to civilization. However, they are unaware that the abominable snowman, known as Snowfoot, is watching them from the trees.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: What are you talking about? I thought our search was very thorough.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I just saw him.

Shnooker: Okay, you can go after him while I call the station. If you fail to find the elusive snow monster, you'll have to-

Mumbly: *mumbles* Turn in my badge. I know.


	3. Up in the Air

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Up in the Air  
**

Mumbly was ordered by his boss, Shnooker, to continue searching in the snowstorm ravaged forest for the elusive abominable snowman. Shnooker left him in Frostbite Forest because the police chief is going to find out if they can have a day off due to snow and road conditions.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* Credit stealer...

While the dog detective grumbles about his boss, he bumps into a large object. He looks up and finds out that it is Snowfoot the yeti.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I know you. You're the yeti.

Yeti: *grumbling sounds* Yeah.

Mumbly: You're under arrest.

Snowfoot: *grumbling sounds* You'll have to catch me first.

He runs off deeper into the forest.

Mumbly: *mumbles* All right. I will.

* * *

The snow monster tries to escape, but Mumbly catches up to him by skiing.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I learned how to ski in Laff A Lympics.

Then the creature climbs to the top of a mountain. He hears snickering sounds overhead. He looks up and sees Mumbly in a hot air balloon.

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

Meanwhile, Shnooker is driving through the forest in an attempt to find a way out and reach the police station. The police chief sees Mumbly in the hot air balloon.

Chief Shnooker: How does he do that? I didn't even give him a hot air balloon...


	4. Frost and Found

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Frost and Found  
**

Mumbly managed to keep up with Snowfoot the abominable snowman. He did this in any way possible, including using a hot air balloon.

Chief Shnooker: I'm still not quite sure how he did that...

Shnooker is driving to the police station to find out if the detectives can have a day off due to snow and road conditions.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

While Mumbly grumbles about being ordered to find the giant creature by himself, he is being followed by the snowman. This is because the dog detective managed to arrest him.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Getting the handcuffs on him was hard.

After trudging through the snowy forest, he eventually reaches the main road and meets up with Shnooker.

Shnooker: Did you find that overgrown Frosty yet?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: No, I don't have snow blindness.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You think I should take my sunglasses off? Are you kidding? I never take 'em off.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're crazy.

Shnooker: I am not! You're the one who's crazy. Look behind you.

Mumbly finds out that the yeti somehow escaped.

Mumbly: What?

Shnooker: How could you not notice that? You'd have to pretty stupid.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're a shnook.

Shnooker: I know that already. Do you really think I'd forget my own name?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: ...Wait a minute, a "shnook" is a type of insult!

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

Mumbly pondered on where the abominable snowman could have gone to.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Mt. Everest?

And so, Mumbly uses his mysteriously acquired hot air balloon for travelling to Mount Everest in the Himalayas. It turns out that he was right. The yeti is climbing one of the world's tallest summits, but he is interrupted by a fellow mountain climber.

Mumbly: *mumbles* That was obvious.

* * *

Knowing that Mumbly would even pursue him to the tallest mountain in the world, the yeti turns himself in. The detectives find out the reason for the disturbances was that the ski lodge, which is where the yeti was allowed to stay, was closed. They figured out a way to reopen the lodge.

Later on, there is a large crowd gathered around the building.

Ski Lodge Owner: Step right up to get skiing lessons from a real pro!

Shnooker: This is a pretty good idea, Mumbly. Now that Snowfoot has his old job back, he won't be causing any trouble.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Huh? Yeah, I checked the weather forecast at the police station. We didn't have to bother with going to work today.

He stares in shock at his boss.

Mumbly: *growls* What_?_!

Mumbly throws a snowball at Shnooker.

Shnooker: I should have stayed home today...

Mumbly: *laughs*


End file.
